The invention relates to a seat-belt presenter for a motor vehicle.
Seat-belt presenters for motor vehicles, which have a guide means and a seat-belt capture unit, which is arranged on the guide means, for supplying a seatbelt, are known. During the supply operation, the seat-belt capture unit moves out of a rest position in the internal paneling of the motor vehicle, grasps a seatbelt and moves the latter into a presentation position in which a person sitting on a motor vehicle seat can easily take hold of the seatbelt. The seat-belt capture unit contains a pivoting unit which, during the supplying of the seat-belt presenter, pivots a pivoting element out of a rest position into an expanded position running transversely with respect to the path of movement, and, with the pivoting element in the expanded position, grasps the seatbelt and moves it into the presentation position.
In its rest position before the beginning of the supply operation, the pivoting element bears against the guide rod and, during the supply operation, is pivoted in the direction of movement until an expanded position transversely with respect to the path of movement is reached, and thus uses a curved capturing surface to grasp the seatbelt and to supply it to the user. So that, during the supplying of the seatbelt, the force exerted on the pivoting element by the seatbelt does not lead to the pivoting element pivoting inward, a locking device is required.